Susan Gaddas
Dr Susan Gaddas is a general practitioner operating from the Rosamund Street Medical Centre who has treated several residents of Coronation Street. In August 2014, Dr Gaddas saw Max Turner when he was brought in by his parents David and Kylie Platt after his behaviour underwent a sudden deterioration. Kylie went on sufferance, unwilling to admit that there could be anything wrong with her child. A short wait of twenty minutes in the reception didn't help and Max annoyed the receptionist by his behaviour in the interim. David was more reasonable, saying that Max was permanently in trouble at school and at home. He gave an example of Max putting his hands on a hot pan when it was obvious that it would hurt him. Kylie asked if Max's difficult start in life could be the cause but Dr Gaddas suggested his condition as being ADHD. She assured Kylie that it wasn't a serious condition and that she would be referring him to a child psychiatrist with the future treatment being either medical or behavioural. A few days later Beth Tinker was the patient when she came out in an allergic rash after trying out one of Sinead Tinker's bath-bombs. Boyfriend Kirk Sutherland was on pins wondering what was wrong with her and dashed into Dr Gaddas's room while she was conducting an examination of another patient who was partially-clothed at the time. When she came to see Beth, she diagnosed hives, recommended she avoid non-scented bath products in the future and prescribed her some antihistamine tablets. She assured an anxious Kirk that Beth would live - her rash would disappear within a few hours, but her hypochondria would be harder to shift.... Just over a month later, Kylie was back in asking for a re-supply of the pills that Max had been diagnosed with for his ADHD. She told Dr Gaddas that she had accidentally thrown one strip of the pills away and the doctor replaced the lost items. In reality, Kylie had been taking the pills herself, unable to cope with the strain of Max's illness. Just over a week later, Michael Rodwell was seen when he started to suffer heart problems. He was eventually diagnosed with a genetic condition which led to him having open-heart surgery. Two months later, Steve McDonald, deep into a bout of untreated depression went into the surgery with great reluctance. He had previously seen a locum, Dr Robinson, who had suspected his condition and when Steve saw that he wasn't behind the desk he went into a panic attack. Dr Gaddas calmed him down and took him through a questionnaire with confirmed Dr Robinson's diagnosis. Like Dr Robinson, she told him he should see a counsellor or talk to someone to take away some of his burden. Steve gave his mum Liz as a possible person to do this with. When she saw him in the street at the end of the day, he confirmed that he had taken no action and she warned him that he had to deal with the matter or it would get worse. In March 2015, Anna Windass took Faye there when she was concerned about a high temperature. Dr Gaddas gave a prescription for paracetamol but Faye dived out of the surgery as fast as she could when Anna started to talk about her daughter's eating problems. The doctor said that her weight seemed to be in the normal range but, not having conducted a full examination, she did not see that the thirteen-year old was six months pregnant. In June 2015 she saw Kylie Platt who had returned to the area after being missing for six months, attempting successfully to wean herself off drugs. Kylie wanted proof for her suspicious family that she was now clean and requested a drugs test. Dr Gaddas told her that such a test was not proof of permanent abstinence but did give her leaflets which suggested ways to stay off drugs and told her to get the support of the people around her as she wouldn't be able to succeed on her own. Two months later, Hope Stape was her patient after she had fallen ill on holiday. Dr Gaddas referred her to a paediatrician as she detected a lump in her abdomen when she was examining her. She told her concerned parents that nine times out of ten there were no issues but an immediate ultrasound scan would show what they were dealing with. In July of the following year, Leanne Battersby had a consultation with Dr Gaddas as she was suffering from back pain. Prescribing strong painkillers to be taken with food, the doctor confirmed that Leanne had no history of asthma, stomach complaints and that there was no possibility that she could be pregnant. Although Leanne returned home with the medication, the pregnancy testing kit she also bought, indicated a positive reading. In December 2016, Dr Gaddas was consulted by Mary Taylor, who had found a lump on the side of her breast and feared the worst. While Gaddas said that Mary had nothing to be worried about, Mary was sceptical, and so Gaddas decided to refer Mary to an ultrasound scan as a precaution. In early March 2017, Sarah Platt took daughter Bethany to see Dr Gaddas for contraception advice and tips. With Sarah out of the room, Bethany confessed to already having had an implant. Later that month, Dr Gaddas made a home visit to 15a Coronation Street when Daniel Osbourne feared his girlfriend Sinead had suffered a miscarriage. Whilst at the flat, Sinead blurted out that in fact she'd had an abortion. Two months later she saw how Leanne and her baby Oliver were getting on and comforted her when she started to cry. Days later, she referred Johnny Connor for tests to check if he had Parkinson's or MS, leaving him stunned. While in July of the same year, she had an emergency appointment with Eva Price, as her boyfriend Aidan Connor believed she was pregnant. Eva went along with the pretence and the appointment was quickly over. Her conversations with receptionist Liz after closing time were abruptly ended when surgery manager Moira Pollock reminded her to finish her paperwork. In September 2017 when Andy Carver urgently needed antibiotics while being held hostage by Pat Phelan, Phelan visited the medical centre to try and get them. Although Liz was unwilling to help Pat, Dr Gaddas emerged from her office, ready to go home, but agreed to see him anyway. Phelan faked an infection in his mouth, and, although initially reluctant, Dr Gaddas prescribed him antibiotics, which he later gave to Andy. A week later, she saw Rita Tanner, who was having trouble remembering certain facts. Dr Gaddas made sure Rita felt very welcome. Rita lied to her, and explained that she had trouble sleeping instead. Two months later, Dr Gaddas agreed to see Joseph Brown after there was an accident on the street. Upon returning to her office, she and Sean Tully caught Moira stealing a blood sample belonging to Norris Cole for Colin Callen. Moira managed to talk her way out of trouble and left with the sample. After being reassured she wasn't needed outside with the paramedics, she returned to work. The next day, she phoned Norris asking him to come in for another blood test. Upon arriving, Norris was furious and threatened to take action until Moira stepped in and took the blame. Colin then walked in and revealed that he put Moira up to it. Visibly disgusted with both Moira and Colin's actions, Dr Gaddas sacked Moira on the spot due to breaching patient confidentiality. In January 2018, Dr Gaddas spoke to Sean privately about breaching patient confidentiality. Sean walked out before she could finish speaking. Later on in the Rovers, Sean accused Jude and Angie Appleton of speaking to Dr Gaddas about his moaning earlier on in Roy's Rolls. At that moment, Dr Gaddas walked in and told Sean that they were not to blame for his earlier dismissal. A few weeks later, Eva spoke to Dr Gaddas and asked for a pregnancy scan as soon as possible. Dr Gaddas asked what happened with the last pregnancy, and Eva was forced to admit that it was fake. After seeing Eva's genuine distress, she sympathetically tried to arrange an immediate scan for her. In February 2018, Dr Gaddas told Billy Mayhew that he was on highly addictive painkillers, and refused to give him more of them. A few days later, she took over the treatment of Michelle Connor from the new trainee doctor, Ali Neeson. A few weeks later, Dr Gaddas passed a message onto Steve, for Liz, about Moira's tribunal. She later told Liz in the Rovers that Moira would be returning to the surgery later in the week. Liz promised Dr Gaddas that they would stick together upon her return. In June 2018, Dr Gaddas was visited once again by Eva. Her daughter Susie Barlow had fallen off of the sofa at the Rovers. Dr Gaddas assured Eva that Susie was absolutely fine. When Eva was visited by social services, they asked to speak with Dr Gaddas, who confirmed that the accident was beyond Eva's control and that there was no negligence. After this, social services allowed Eva to keep the baby. In November of the same year she almost caught the suspended trainee doctor Ali Neeson stealing anti-depressants from her office. Ali had murdered gangster Ronan Truman to protect his family from him killing them and he was unable to sleep with the guilt of his action hanging over him. In March 2019, Dr Gaddas suspected that Tim Metcalfe had a mild heart attack. Although Tim was reluctant to admit it, she phoned for an ambulance to take him to the hospital. The following month, Dr Gaddas saw Gemma Winter regarding her pregnancy. Dr Gaddas informed Gemma that she was four to five weeks pregnant. Sensing Gemma's lack of confidence, Dr Gaddas gave Gemma an insight into raising children, and assured her that she would make a loving mother. A few days later, she was visited by Peter and Ken Barlow. They explained to the doctor about Peter's alcoholism, and that he could relapse at any second. A sympathetic Dr Gaddas explained that waiting lists for rehab are extremely long. After the gentlemen made a heartfelt plea, Dr Gaddas told them that they may have a better chance of using private healthcare, although it would come at a high price. In August 2019, Dr Gaddas saw Geoff Metcalfe, who was feigning an illness. Although Gaddas didn't see through his ruse, she instructed him to come back if he developed any symptoms. Geoff later lied to Yasmeen Nazir that he was having heart palpitations, even though there was nothing wrong with him. The following month, Ali Neeson returned and asked to see the locum doctor. Although Moira Pollock explained to him that the locum was fully booked, Dr Gaddas told Ali that she had a spare few minutes to see him. Reluctantly, Ali accepted the offer. During the consultation, Ali requested a prescription of diazepam to fuel his drug addiction. Seeing straight through him, Dr Gaddas explained that was suspicious when he was in her office a few months earlier, and refused to give him the drugs. Ali, becoming aggressive, and denying his addiction left angrily after she blatantly told him that he needs to get help. A few weeks later, she saw both Dev Alahan and his daughter Asha. Asha had been using skin-lightening creams, which were were damaging her skin. Gaddas couldn't guarantee that the skin would get any better, although recommended that Asha see a counsellor to help with her low self-esteem. Later in the month, she saw Sinead Tinker at her flat. Sinead was dying of cancer and insisted that she did not want to die in a hospital. Having been called round by Beth Tinker, Dr Gaddas made sure that Sinead was comfortable and brought her son Bertie into her bedroom. Gaddas assured Sinead that whatever happened, she is deeply loved by everyone on the street. A few days later, Gaddas told Daniel Osbourne that Sinead was too fragile to move into a hospice. Once Sinead had passed away, Gaddas was summoned, and pronounced Sinead dead. The following week, she visited Street Cars with the intention of getting a taxi into Manchester to retrieve her car, which she thought could be clamped. There, Steve McDonald accused Ali Neeson of medical negligence, and told Dr Gaddas of the situation that occurred. Despite being off-duty at the time, Gaddas listened, and later told Ali that she had reported him for his misconduct. A few days later, she was approached by Emma Brooker and Maria Connor who tried to get Ali off the hook. Although she was adamant that the onus is on the doctor to diagnose, she later fought in Ali's corner during the meeting. :The character's forename - Susan, was established in Episode 9217 (28th July 2017). List of appearances 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 {| width="100%" style="margin-bottom:0em; border-bottom: 0px solid #B8C7D9;" cellspacing=2 |style="width:25%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Mon 6th Jan Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Doctors Category:Articles which need to be updated Category:2014 minor characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:2019 minor characters Category:2020 minor characters